oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Veera Kammana
".. You saw them all, right?" Veera said, tilting her head slightly, "... We've got our work cut out for us.." ''~Veera to her District partner Yeongi. Veera was the female tribute from District 8 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. Introverted and soft spoken, Veera kept to herself and the company of her district partner. Biography Early Life Veera Kammana was born somewhere in District 8. At an early age Veera learned that where she lived wasn't the best, nor was her family. Due to their stress and hard times, her parents got into fights a lot, and occasionally took their aggression out on Veera, as that was the only member of their family with them, though it rarely physical. Veera grew up in this environment, starting to run off at night and hide to get some peace and just pray that things got better. Over time, as she grew up, she left more frequently. Then she met Yeongi Twyla, someone she could relate to and even someone who had a similar interest when it came to love. She never actually revealed that to anyone aside from him, though, as she had gotten used to hiding it from her family and she didn't have many other friends. They spent years together, adventuring, practicing.. Occasionally getting into fights and then booking it to laugh at later. Over time, she realized nothing was really worth staying for. So, she devised a plan with her friend-- They'd enter the games when they felt ready, if only to live well for a few days. 99th Hunger Games Veera was one of the first tributes along with Yeongi to be introduced to Luther, her quiet and introverted personality showing immediately. She retained this demeanor throughout most of her appearances, a stark contrast to her district partner. She was largely overshadowed by Yeongi in terms of infamy, leading to her receiving a lot of distaste from other tributes despite her often being the voice of reason in situations she was in. Training Veera was not seen nearly as much in the training center as other tributes despite how often she showed up elsewhere. The time she did spend in there was spent practicing with her preferred weapon and other survival tactics. Her skills in those categories were above average, as she scored a 7, nothing to scoff at or underestimate. Interviews Veera had a relatively good interview. She managed to retain her cool and answer the questions asked by Darion, gathering many cheers and praise from the crowd. Besides this, it wasn't particularly exceptional but certainly not a bad interview by any means. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Veera, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 6 Male, Mason, and to the right of the District 10 Female, Edie. Upon the start of the games, Veera bolted in the opposite direction of the cornucopia taking off into the treeline, she waited for her partner, Yeongi, watching as he killed the District 2 Female, Emerald. Veera spotted the District 4 Male, Elliot, hot on Yeongis tail as Yeongi ran to meet up with Veera. She shouted at Yeongi, alerting him of their pursuer. Yeongi managed to grab Elliot and prop him up against a tree. Veera grabbed a large rock, a bit smaller than a football, and she proceeded to smash it against his head, twice, killing him. When Yeongi wanted to make a burrow, Veera warned him against it and suggested that they go to the mountains. Yeongi agreed that they should move on. Yeongi took Veera to the mountains, where they began climbing to a higher level of the ground. Veera tried to find rocks to start a fire, which she was successful with. The two ran to find a cave. They finally found one, securing that it had several exits. They stayed up all night, looking for more tools. Day 2 On day 2, Veera and Yeongi caught up on sleep in their cave, from which the District 11 Male, Willson stumbled into, around late afternoon. Veera told Willson, that they would either kill him by force or by will, wanting his backpack. Veera took Yeongis knife and planned on killing Willson. Willson then spoke of his mother, and Veera grew soft, stopping herself. Yeongi proceeded to help Willson up. Veera wished Willson good luck and safety. After Willson left, Veera went back to planning. Day 3 This day consisted much of the same work from Day 2, the two tributes worked through the night planning and strategizing. They slept through most of Day 3. Day 4 On day 4, Veera took watch while Yeongi caught up on sleep, as she shaved some wood down into makeshift weapons. By the nightfall, the photo of the District 2 Male, Slayte, was shown in the sky, Veera was a bit winded by the thought of Slayte actually being dead, but, what happened, happened. The grim thought of the fact that it was them, the career tributes, and the boy from 11, boggled their minds. Time was running out, so they agreed that they would begin setting traps the next day. Days 5 - 6 - 7 On day 5, They slept through most of the morning and midday, and as Day 6 began to creep up, Yeongi and Veera had a quick talk about their traps idea, and ultimately realized that either one or none of them would escape the arena alive. Veera didn't want Yeongi to be upset about it, and she consoled him. The two took a nap. Yeongi woke up after Veera awoke him. The two spotted Willson who had entered the cave, telling them that he knew where the career tributes were. Veera quickly accepted Willsons alliance, with the objective of killing the careers in exchange for water. Veera helped Yeongi as he began planning with both Veera and Willson on how they'd kill the careers. Veera agreed that they would need to kill off Crystallia, the District 1 Female, who was the joint strongest of the remaining careers, now that Slayte was dead, with her bow and acrobatic skills, she posed a threat to their plan. They planned through the night, into Day 7, and they agreed that they should trap her, specifically using Yeongi and Veeras method that they learned in District 8. When Willson mentioned killing Slayte, Veera didn't really believe him. Willson left to track down Crystallia, and Veera went with Yeongi to the mountains, where they would run into Willson with Crystallia once he had lured her. The two ran into the area, being too late, as Willson lay dead on in the clearing atop the small mountain, his throat slit open, with an arrow in his head. Veera felt as though she had let Willson down, and silently mourned his death. Veera then agreed with Yeongi that they should go to the woods, which they began headed to, through the night, into Day 8. Day 8 They traveled through the arena, into the woods, and as they walked, Veera did say much as they walked, sort of brushing off or not noticing Yeongi alluding to letting her win. Suddenly, a blizzard rolled in. They ran back to the caves, but it was no use, the icy winds of the incoming storm pushed them into the center of the arena, where the finale would take place. Veera spotted Crystallia before Yeongi, crying out as Crystallia fired an arrow into Yeongis shoulder. Veera proceeded to go on to fight Oceania, the District 4 Female, who had targetted Veera, as Yeongi had already begun battling Crystallia. Veera was able to get several good hits in, injuring Oceania quite a bit. Veera turned, seeing Yeongi dead on the ground. A bloodied, and livid Veera, went into a horrifying blind rage. Veera, running on adrenaline, pounced onto Crystallia, managing to slice Crystallia once before the spear entered her back from behind. Veera cried out the same phrase as Yeongi, who had only just succumbed to his wounds. Veera died moments after. She placed 4th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * '''District 4 Male '- After her partner held him down, she slammed a large rock over his head, a couple of times. Popularity * Veera was disliked at the beginning of the games due to her district partner, who unfortunately gave her district a bad name for that year in the beginning. She was liked by the end for making it to the finale in the longest surviving complete district in the 99th.